Why Don't You Love Me?
by Oliver Legrand
Summary: Knives gets revenge on Scott for what he did to her. Rated M just to be safe. Violence and Language. Comments are appreciated. :D


_**Why Don't You Love Me?**_

_**A Revenge Story Written by Warden Freeman.**_

"Why? Do you know why you did this to me?"

I couldn't see anything except for bright lights and something blue.

"I asked you a God damn question!"

I saw a flash of light and was suddenly staring and the angry face of Knives Chau.

"What? Huh?" I tried to block the light from my eyes but my hands were taped to a chair. I struggled for a few seconds before Knives hit me in the head with something blunt and hard. I lost my vision for a while and my skull pounded with pain. The light dimmed down a bit and I saw her smile evilly.

"Oh no. You're not going anywhere."

I slowly looked around the room. There were lights everywhere except in a few small corners. There was a toolbox a few feet away and a small pistol rested on the side of it.

"What's going on, Knives?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You cheating me for some fat bitch and then leaving me for her. That's what's going on." She walked over to the toolbox and grabbed a pair of pliers.

I looked at her with fear in my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What I should of done a long time ago, Scott Pilgrim."

She took the pliers and placed the blades and my pinkie finger and pulled down hard.  
Excruciating pain shot through my entire arm as I felt my finger gush our blood.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You…you don't have to do this…"

"Oh but I do. I really, really do. She went back over to the toolbox and looked around.

"What can I use next? She asked herself.

"Oh! Look at this, Scott."  
She smiled as she showed me a five-inch scalpel.

"Knives…please…" I was already in so much pain. But little did I know, it was about to get worse.

"You toyed with my emotions, you ignored my pain and you broke my heart. Now, I'm going to break you."

She stabbed the blade into my arm and the dark red liquid poured out.

"GAH! JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed, trying to relieve the pain but nothing would help.

She dug the blade along my skin causing more blood to flow out.

"This is what you deserve." And which word she dug the blade in deeper.

When she yanked the scalpel from my arm I looked down and saw my entire arm was covered in blood and there was a giant gash left from the knife. I felt dizzy and wanted to pass out. Knives went over to the toolbox and got a deliberator.

"Feeling dizzy? Don't worry."

She rubbed the pads together and put them on my chest. I felt a zap and was instantly awoken.

"There. Now we don't half to worry about that."

"Please, Knives… I'll do anything!"

She turned around, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Anything?"

She stalked over to a dark corner and wheeled a covered chair over to the light. She pulled the sheet off and revealed a very battered and with duck tape over her mouth but still very much alive, Ramona Flowers.

"Anything?" She repeated, putting the blade under her throat.

"NO! Knives, why would you do this?"

"For revenge, Scott. For this BITCH!" And she stabbed the blade into Ramona's leg.

Ramona cried out, with tears welling down her face. She looked at me with an expression saying, _Why would you do this to me, Scott? _

"I'll get you out of here. Don't worry. It will be okay."

"Oh no. It will not be okay." Knives looked at Ramona and got the gun from the toolbox. Pointing it at her face, she asked me.

"Anything, Scott? ANYTHING?" She cocked the gun and pushed the barrel on her cheek. Ramona's eyes got wide and she shook her head violently.

"What do you want, Knives? I'll do anything for Ramona! Just don't hurt her!"

"No, I will hurt her. But first I have to hurt you."

She took the knife and dug it into my hand. I could feel the crunching of the bone and the snapping of my veins. Never in my life have I felt pain this horrible.

She took the blade out and I saw a hole in my hand, oozing blood.

"P-please Knives…"

"Alright. I'll give you a choice. You kill Ramona, or I get to keep torturing you."

Ramona looked at me, tears pouring down her face.

"NO! I would never!"

"Fine then. I'll just leave this here then, if you change your mind." She placed the gun on the table next to me. She got the pliers and put them around my big toe.

"They say that your big toe helps you walk and gives you balance." She looked at my and smiled.

The pain shot through my entire leg and I could feel the crunch of the bone.

"AHH! FUCK!"

I couldn't bear any more pain. I felt like I was dieing a little bit inside.

I was getting dizzy again.

"Oh, Scott. Your no fun." She shocked me with the deliberator again and I shot up.

"Let's play another game. It's called who could stay awake with our passing out because of lack of blood!" She laughed at me and walked over to Ramona.

"You're playing too, sweetheart."

"Don't touch her!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Sorry. All contestants must participate."

Taking the knife, she cut away at Ramona's arm. I didn't look. I struggled in my arm restraints. I freed one hand and pulled the tape off the other. I grabbed the gun, aimed it at Knives and fired.

She fell down dead on the ground.

I ran over to Ramona and untied her. She had lost a lot of blood but so had I. We had to get to a hospital.

We both ran up the basement stairs and opened the front door. I was blinded by the natural light for a few seconds but kept going. My head was rearing. I couldn't take much more of this. I cried out for someone to help us but no one came. We both finally collapsed on the cement ground, sure death had come.

I awoke on a white hospital bed with a nasal cannula attached to my nose. A heart rate monitor beeped slowly next to me. I slowly looked around and saw Ramona in a bed across from me. A doctor came in and started talking to me.

"We recovered you from you bleeding and you should be okay after two or three days in the hospital. You're lucky this girl found you or you would have been a goner for sure."

"Is Ramona going to be alright?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"Yes. She will be fine."

I rested my head on the pillow, happy knowing Ramona was safe.

"The girl who saved you wants to see you. She said you are her friend."

She walked in and I recognized the voice immediately.

"Hey, Scott." Knives said.

"What. The. Fuck."

"I know. A bit of a surprise isn't it. But you don't think I would give you a gun and not protect myself do you?"

She showed me under her jacket a bulletproof vest.

"Knives whatever you want I can give it to you." I said, terrified.

"Sorry. The only thing I want. And pulled out a knife. Is you dead."

The End…

_**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. This is a different change of pace from what I usually do, but it was fun nonetheless. Read Scott Pilgrim vs. the Zombies if you already haven't and comment please. :D**_


End file.
